deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Blood
"Pure Blood" is a very hard quest given to the Hero by Doctor Robert West in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero must obtain the tissue or blood of a native who has not come into contact with the mutated Kuru virus. Walkthrough This quest is a long two-part escort mission. In the first half, the Hero must protect Koritoia Ope as they journey from the natives camp through the Jungle to Ope's village, then through more jungle terrain (including several suspension bridges) to the Tomb of Natives. After the village, the Hero encounters a raised drawbridge. Koritoia Ope tells the Hero to lower it; this is achieved by descending a side ladder, jumping across the chasm, ascending the ladder on the opposite side, killing one or two zombies, and then lowering the bridge with the lever. The quest continues until at last the tomb is reached. Once within the tomb, the story progresses in a cut scene: the Hero and Koritoia Ope spot a young tribeswoman lying in the middle of the room. Koritoia Ope is quick to point out that she is an evil spirit and attempts to bludgeon her to death with his staff. Before he can go through with it, however, Purna shoots him. She then tries to comfort the girl. Logan Carter then spots a mummy and takes some tissue needed by Dr. West. After the catacombs, the Hero must escort the girl, who reveals herself to be Yerema, Ope's daughter, through the jungle to the Laboratory. On the way to Mowen's Boat, however, the Hero and Yerema spot Mowen fending off zombies at the sacrificial altar in the village. After a quick rescue, they all get to Mowen's Boat and set course for the Laboratory. Both Yerema and Mowen will not get into a vehicle or Fast Travel with the Hero, so both journeys must be on foot. A great number of zombies will be encountered along the way, including Infected, Thugs, Butchers, and Floaters. Mowen will help fight off zombies with the Hero, but Yerema will not fight. Both of them must be kept alive for the quest to proceed. Strategies * Ope's village is the hardest part of the mission. One of the best ways to clear the village is to run past Koritoia Ope (before he reaches the village) and toss a splash damage projectile (Molotov Cocktails or Grenades will come in handy, combine with a Meat Bait for maximum effectiveness) into the pack of undead. Kill the Butcher (using a firearm is recommended at this point) and then deal with the Thug, cleaning up any survivors from your grenade blast afterwards. Notes * Yerema will leave you behind if you don't keep up with her. And then her icon will disappear from the map, preventing following her. This means you need to bypass even fast Zombies like Infected when encountered while following her. * When you reach Mowen's Boat with Koritoia Ope you must activate the boat's steering to advance the quest. This makes it an ideal time to stop and clean up any sidequests you have left; you won't get a chance to come back to complete them later. Glitches * While escorting Yerema, when you kill a zombie with a fire mod and Yerema touches the burning body, she will stumble but can still stand up. * Sometimes, the person you are escorting refuses to continue because there are still zombies ahead, even though they have not attacked yet. Advance ahead to trigger the zombie attack, and then your survivor will continue to travel. * If you accept the quest from Koritoia Ope but then exit the game with a different quest enabled and reenter the game without having escorted him to Mowen's Boat first then it may not let you pursue the quest. To handle this set this quest as active and then exit and reenter the game. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest